Cosas de la vida
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: Por cosas de la vida Lucy decide alejarse por un tiempo de su querido gremio y hay cosas que cambian mientras que esta alejada de su gremio, cosas como el olor que desprende, su poder y varias cosas mas... MAL SUMMARY, lo se, pasen y denle una oportunidad. Pareja: Sorpresa. PAUSADA
1. Problemas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Es mi primer fic, y decidí hacerlo de Fairy Tail, (No he acabado el anime, pero decidí hacerlo de este NO ME JUZGUEN) :C Por cierto, en mis historias suelo cambiar mucho las personalidades de los personajes, aunque al principio no es muy notorio. Espero que les guste.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

Lucy, se había decidido, hoy se confesaría a Natsu, se puso algo que le regalo por su cumpleaños, un vestido parecido al de Mira jane pero de color celeste y un poco más apretado, unas sandalias blancas y una cadena de plata con una bola de cuarzo blanco, se dejo el pelo suelto y se dirigió hacia el gremio, vio a Natsu en una esquina comiendo antorchas, ese peli rosa la volvía loca, en cuanto este la vio se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara y se fue corriendo hacia ella.

Natsu: **Lucy, Lucy, he encontrado una misión que hacer, si no recuerdo mal te da lo justo para pagar la renta de este mes**. - **La verdad es que quería hablarte de algo antes de ir a la misión, ¿Me acompañas al árbol de la plaza y allí hablamos?** - **Claro Lucy**.

Caminaron en silencio, pero no parecía un silencio incomodo, era algo extraño, como si los dos quisiesen decir algo pero no pudiesen decirlo, al llegar al árbol Lucy se puso frente a Natsu y dijo:

Lucy: **Natsu, lo que quería decirte era…Q-que, esto… Natsu yo te quiero y, me preguntaba si… si querrías salir con migo.** -Lucy miro hacia el suelo esperando una respuesta notando como sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas. **-Lucy, yo, yo también... te q-quiero, y… me encantaría salir con contigo**. -Dijo mientras que giraba el cuello avergonzado por el rubor notable e sus mejillas. Lucy sonrió y lo abrazo, volvieron al gremio de la mano, lo cual notaron los demás integrantes.

Mira jane: **¿Y esto?** **-¿El qué? ¿Lo guapa que es mi novia? -¡¿NOVIA?!** -Todos dijeron al unísono al escuchar lo que Natsu acababa de decir, todos sabían que eran más que amigos, pero nunca pensaron que se atreverían a una relación amorosa. **-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero te lo advierto cerebro de cenizas, mas te vale tratar bien a nuestra princesita.** -Gray consideraba a Lucy como una hermanita pequeña, le gustaba pasar el rato con ella, defenderla si alguien se meta con ella, y, le encantaba llamarla su princesita, entre se ruborizaba o se molestaba por ese mote. - **Gray, está bien, y no me llames así.** - **Tranquila princesa, ya sabes que solo me preocupo por ti, además, ya te he dicho que te dejare de llamar así si tú me llamas onii-chan. -Hmpf, -Hey, cerebro congelado, haber que confianzas te tomas con mi chica.** -Todos se rieron ante la eterna rivalidad de esos dos, Lucy miraba contenta a la familia que era su gremio.

Ya llevaba saliendo con Natsu dos meses y todo le parecía perfecto, tenía un piso hermoso a buen precio, estaba en el gremio que siempre quiso estar, formaba parte del grupo más poderoso de allí, contaba con prácticamente un hermano, tenía buenas amigas y sobretodo tenia al chico de sus sueños, un peli rosa bastante infantil que siempre le sacaba la sonrisa, de vez en cuando se peleaban porque Natsu quería _avanzar_ un paso más en su relación pero Lucy no le dejaba, se habían visto desnudos, pero nada más.

Había terminado una misión con su grupo y conseguido pagar la renta de su casa y ahora estaba con algunas chicas del gremio, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Kana, Wendy, Charle y Bisca. Se fue diciendo que había quedado con Natsu para ver una película y que no podía atrasarse porque ya lo había hecho mucho últimamente, así que se dirigió a la casa de Natsu, se fijo en que llegaba quince minutos antes y decidió entrar para sorprenderle, ya que era costumbre en ella llegar tarde. Entro y no había nadie ni en el salón ni en la cocina, oyó un ruido en la habitación y fue a echar un vistazo, abrió la puerta lentamente, pero cuando intentaba sorprender a Natsu fue él quien la sorprendió, estaba sin ropa besando a- a- No, no podía ser, no se molesto en cerrar la puerta, simplemente se fue corriendo mientras gotas cristalinas mojaban la madera del suelo de la casa, Lucy sin darse cuenta tropezó con una mesa, lo que hizo que se parara ya que oyó la voz de Natsu y de su _compañera._

La mujer: **¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Tal vez Lucy? -No creo, Lucy siempre tarda, como poco llegara en veinte minutos, y si lo llegase a ver, me perdonaría o algo, ya sabes cómo es, una simple rubia tonta, ya tuve suficiente de ella, será Happy, pero tranquila, si llega tarde se duerme donde pille, y casi nunca sube a mi habitación. -Uf, que susto, bueno, sigamos.**

Lucy salió corriendo de la casa sin saber a dónde ir, solo se le ocurrió ir con sus amigas, necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar. Llamo a la puerta y abrió Erza con su pijama, la cual se asusto mucho al ver a Lucy así, sin aliento por haberse ido corriendo de casa de Natsu, llena de lagrimas y sin su sonrisa habitual.

Erza: **Lucy, ¿Qué ha pasado? -** Lucy intento responder pero no pudo, simplemente se echo a llorar en los brazos de Erza.

Las demás al oír los llantos fueron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron a Lucy en ese estado, la invitaron a pasar e intentaron que estuviese lo más cómoda posible, le dieron un pijama, dejaron que se enjuagara las lagrimas y se sentaron alrededor suyo, no tuvo más opción que contarles lo sucedido.

L: **Bueno, ya sabíais que iba a casa de Natsu, pero llegue quince minutos antes, decidí entrar y darle una sorpresa, pero al mirar en su habitación le encontré… Con otra mujer, le escuche decir que yo solo era una rubia tonta y que ya tuvo suficiente con migo.** -Volvió a llorar sin poder parar, sus amigas la miraban asombradas, nunca se habrían esperado que Natsu fuese infiel, y menos hacia Lucy, ellos siempre habían estado juntos, incluso antes de salir. **-¿Le pudiste ver el rostro a la chica?** -Dijo Levy planeando una venganza. - **No pude**. -Mintió Lucy. - **Tranquila, estamos aquí para lo que necesites.**

Lucy ya se sentía mejor, por la mañana se levanto antes que las demás y se fue hacia el gremio, ahí estaba Mira Jane.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	2. Equipos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

Lucy ya se sentía mejor, por la mañana se levanto antes que las demás y se fue hacia el gremio, ahí estaba Mira Jane.

L: **Mira, ¿Esta el maestro? -Sí, está en su oficina. -Bien, voy a pasar, si no te importa. -Claro que no.** -Lucy entro con paso decidido. **-Maestro, puede sonar raro, pero quiero alejarme por un tiempo del gremio. -Lucy, ¿No me dirás que quieres dejar Fary tail? -No, quiero algo para alejarme de aquí. -Bueno, ahora que lo dices creo que hay una misión en la que se necesita un miembro de cada gremio, en un pueblo alejado de aquí hay una extraña concentración de gremios oscuros, es una misión para pasar tres años en un pueblo llamado Voltris. -La cojo. -Claro, pero antes quiero saber el por qué de tu repentino odio hacia el gremio. -Bueno…** -Lucy le contó lo que había pasado. **-Ya veo, entonces puedes ir a la misión. -Muchas gracias Maestro, pero quiero pedirle un favor, no le diga a nadie que me he ido hasta pasado un día y hasta que no se pregunte no se dirá, puedo ser muy egoísta, pero no quiero que nadie venga a buscarme, sea quien sea. -Lo intentaré, y quiero que sepas que me apena el comportamiento de uno de mis hijos, sobre todo cuando se aplica con otra de mis hijas, prométeme que escribirás, y si hay algo que necesites no dudes en avisarnos. -Gracias, maestro.**

Lucy salió del gremio y se fue a su casa e hizo la maleta, compro el billete de tren más rápido que hubo y fue a la casa del único que sabría que se podría despedir sin tener remordimientos.

Lucy: **Hola, ¿hay alguien? -Hola princesita.** -Respondió un Gray sin camiseta. **-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Nada, simplemente quería saludarte, y bueno… Adiós, onii-san. -Espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir?** -En seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con el viento, Lucy ya no estaba ahí, estaba camino de la estación de tren con su maleta en la mano. En el tren sabía que si empezaba a pensar en Natsu se deprimiría y decidió dormirse hasta que llegase a Voltris.

 _En el gremio_

Levy **: Maestro ¿Has visto a Lucy? Esta desaparecida desde esta mañana. -Levy, ¿Estas buscando a Lucy? A mí me ha visitado esta mañana, sobre las diez.** -Dijo Gray. **-¿Y te dijo algo? -La verdad es que estaba algo rara, simplemente llamo a mi puerta diciendo que venía a saludarme, después oí un "Adiós onii-san" Y desapareció, era la primera vez que me llamaba así, además parecía estar algo triste, no era la de siempre. -Esto no me termina de gustar…**

Natsu: **Hey, ¿Alguien ha visto a Lucy? Se suponía que ayer habíamos quedado para ver una peli y no vino, y tampoco está en su casa.** -Su aire despreocupado cambio cuando noto la mirada de casi todas las chicas clavadas en el con rabia y desprecio. **-¡Maestro! Ha desaparecido una misión de clase S, la de los gremios oscuros.** -Todos, la miraron preocupados.

El Maestro estaba algo nervioso, los demás lo notaron y le miraron fijamente.

M: **Ya que os empeñáis tendré de decirlo. Es Lucy quien ha cogido la misión, yo la he autorizado, estará fuera tres años, ella me pidió que no dijese nada hasta pasadas veinticuatro horas, y ya que no he podido cumplir eso tendré la obligación de cumplir su segundo deseo, no dejar que nadie vaya a buscarla, sea quien sea.** -Todos se quedaron petrificados al oír eso, pero el silencio se rompió cuando Natsu dijo: **-¿Y sabes porque de repente se quiere ir a esa misión? -Maldito, esto es por tu culpa**. -Chilló Erza. Las demás empezaron a insultarle y a acusarle de que había sido el culpable de ello. - **Esperar, ¿Por qué Natsu tiene la culpa?** -Intervino Laxus. **-El es un bastardo, engaño a Lucy con otra mujer, ella se enteró y por eso se ha ido, por su culpa se ha marchado y quién sabe si volverá, ¡Cabrón!** -Todos se quedaron mirando a Natsu que no sabía que decir, esto corroboró lo que decían las chicas, todos le miraban con desprecio.

Laxus: **Natsu… Eres un desgraciado. -Yo no he hecho nada, Lucy se ha ido por su cuenta y riesgo, no por nada que haya hecho yo. -Aye.** -Happy creía a su amigo. Pero todos los demás le miraban con desprecio e ira.

 _En el tren_

Lucy despertó con un chico sentado a su derecha y otro chico sentado a su izquierda. Cuando estos vieron que Lucy se había despertado decidieron presentarse.

Chico 1: **Hola, mi nombre es Sting, soy del gremio Sabertooth.** _-Es un hombre delgado, musculoso y tonificado con el pelo rubio desordenado. Es de ojos azules oscuros, y por encima de la derecha una cicatriz diagonal a subir por la frente. En la oreja izquierda tiene un pendiente, con un colgante de metal que recuerda a una hoja de doble filo que se le atribuye. Su Símbolo de Sabertooth se encuentra en su hombro izquierdo. Lleva un chaleco azul con bordes exteriores de oro y bordes internos cubiertos por un recorte de pelo gris sobre una camiseta color crema, corto, dejando a sus abdominales a la vista. Sus brazos están cubiertos por unos oscuros guantes azules que llegan a la altura de sus bíceps, sus bordes superiores están adornados por bandas de color gris que cuelga de varios centímetros, y lleva los pantalones flojos, color crema. Sobre ellos, botas sueltas de color azul oscuro, que alcanzan hasta los muslos._

Chico 2: **Hola, me llamo Rogue, pertenezco Blue Pegasus.** _-Es un chico delgado de pelo negro desordenado que casi le llega hasta los hombros. Lleva una larga capa negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, un collar rodeando su cuello y una cinta. Debajo de la capa, parece llevar una camisa de color oscuro liso, en cada uno de sus bíceps tiene unas bandas de metal de color bronce. De una banda azul plateada rodeando su cintura cuelga un distintivo de color claro de tela, que consta de cuatro largas piezas de tela que llegan hasta debajo de las rodillas. Cada una de estas piezas está adornada por una cruz grande y oscura con forma de abanico de armas. Lleva un par de botas blindadas._

L: **Encantada, yo soy Lucy, de Fary Tail. ¿Vosotros también iréis a la misión? -Sí, creo que somos seis personas y nos separan en grupos de tres, ¿Qué os parece que hagamos equipo? -Claro.** -Dijo Lucy contenta de hacer nuevos amigos.

 _En el gremio_

Todos habían acorralado a Natsu mientras que comía buscando explicaciones sobre que había pasado con Lucy, como era que la había engañado o si pensaba ir a buscarla.

Erza: **Natsu, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Lucy? -Simplemente no me daba lo que quería, así que lo busque en otra parte, es su culpa por no haberme complacido. -No hables así de ella, se supone que es tu pareja, no tu esclava, no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerle eso a nuestra princesita.** -Dijo Gray a punto de lanzar una espada de hielo contra el cuello de Natsu, para la Lucy era una hermanita pequeña, alguien a quien proteger, y él la había herido. **-Natsu, no sabes lo que has hecho, ¿No recuerdas las leyes de los dragones?** -Dijo Gajeel. **-Tranquilo, yo no he roto nada, ya que no he elegido pareja, y tampoco creo hacerlo. -Natsu desgraciado ¿No piensas ir a por ella? ¿Buscarla? ¿Hacer algo?** -Dijo Laxus mientras que pensaba que el DS del fuego era más tonto de lo que creía. **-Silencio, no quiero que haya derramamiento de sangre, pero Natsu, recuerda que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.** -Dijo el Maestro. - **Yo paso de sermones, Happy, nos vamos a hacer algún trabajo. -No Natsu, Lucy se ha ido por tu culpa, por tu culpa se ha marchado.** -Le espeto un Happy lloroso. - **Vamos, ahora hasta Happy está en mi contra, me voy a hacer un trabajo, cuando vuelva espero que estéis más tranquilos. -No Natsu, ya no formas parte de este equipo.** -Dijo Erza con tono tajante.

 _Con Lucy_

El y sus dos acompañantes llegaron a un gran edificio casi del mismo tamaño que la mansión Heartfilia. Al entrar había dos chicos y una chica esperando, cuando les vieron cruzar la puerta fueron a saludar.

Chica: **Hola, mi nombre es Miranda, formo parte de Marmaid Heels**. Era una chica de pelo rosa intenso, sus ojos eran color lila, parecía de su misma edad, llevaba un top blanco y unos pantalones morados.

Chico 2: **Hola, mi nombre es Iyori, vengo de Quatro Cerverus.** -Era un chico un poco bajito de pelo rubio y ojos rojos, llevaba una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros negros.

Chico 3: **Hola, mi nombre es Peck, soy de Lamia Scale.** Era un chico con el pelo blanco y ojos negros, llevaba un chaleco blanco parecido al de Natsu y unos pantalones rojos.

L: **Hola, yo soy Lucy de Fary Tail, el es Sting de Sabertooth y el Rogue de Blue Pegasus.** -Acabadas las presentaciones se pusieron a hablar unos con otros, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de un anciano.

Anciano **: Bueno, ya estamos todos los magos, como sabréis este es un trabajo reclamado por todos los habitantes del pueblo y los alrededores debido al repentino aumento de gremios oscuros por esta zona, sois, un DS de la luz, un DS de las sombras, un mago de tierra, un mago de regeneración, una maga del ocultismo y una maga estelar, de los seis se harán dos grupos de tres personas.** Los dos DS y la maga se miraron para decir al unísono: **Ya están hechos**.

Todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales eran tres conectadas como parte de un apartamento, las habitaciones tenían un baño cada una y daban a un salón y a una cocina, ahora Caleb y Lucy estaban hablando mientras que Eloy preparaba algo de comer.

Sting: **Lucy ¿Nos cuentas un poco sobre tus habilidades estelares? -Claro, ahora mismo poseo nueve llaves del zodiaco y cuatro llaves plateadas, normalmente puedo abrir dos puertas al mismo tiempo, pero hay veces que puedo abrir más. -Increíble… -No es para tanto, además, no soy muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y vosotros… Hasta ahora he conocido tres DS originales y algunos de la nueva generación, los originales son Wendy, Gajeel y… -Natsu ¿Cierto? -¿Cómo lo sabes? -Tú eres su novia ¿No? -Yo no soy la novia de ningún idiota con cerebro chamusca-** Se detuvo al notar su mejilla húmeda, la rozo con la mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, en ese momento entro Rogue. **-¿Qué le has hecho? -Yo nada, simplemente se ha puesto a llorar. -Tiene razón, el no ha hecho nada, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto.** -Seguido de decir esto se cerró la puerta tras de sí, a los pocos segundos de pasar esto apareció un peli naranja vestido de traje con gafas.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	3. Preguntas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) -Tiene razón, el no ha hecho nada, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto. -Seguido de decir esto se cerró la puerta tras de sí, a los pocos segundos de pasar esto apareció un peli naranja vestido de traje con gafas.

Loke: **Miren, Lucy en efecto era la novia de Natsu, pero este le rompió el corazón, fue por eso que escogió esta misión, háganme caso, es mejor no recordarle mucho a Natsu, por favor. -Vale, pero ¿Tu quien eres? -¿Yo? Soy Loke, bueno, tal vez me conozcan como Leo, o León, antes era un amigo de Lucy en el gremio, la historia después de eso creo que ya la conocerán, ahora quiero que se olvide de ese idiota, si no, no se recuperara. -Vale, pero lo que pasa es que ella tiene su olor, cuando un DS encuentra a su amor verdadero inconscientemente le impregna con su olor, para que otros DS sepan que no se deben acercar a ella, por eso pensamos que estaban saliendo**. -En ese momento entro Lucy para sorpresa de todos. **-¿Y hay alguna forma de quitarse ese olor? -Bueno, es un poco complicado, pero hay algunas formas, que otro DS te impregne con su olor, matando a Natsu o pasar página, este es muy extraño, es no necesitarle ni estar triste por no estar con él hasta llegar al punto de que pierdas los recuerdos sobre cómo se te impregno con su olor, claro que los dragones solo tienen un amor verdadero en su vida, si este no es correspondido estará obligado a encontrar un amor que no sea el que desea. -Creo que intentare la última, pero no creo que Natsu me considere su amor verdadero…**

Todos se habían dormido, decidieron dejar ese tema a parte hasta nuevo aviso. Los dos DS fueron a despertar a Lucy, quien seguía dormida, Sting miro divertido a la rubia sumido en un profundo sueño, fue al baño y volvió con un cubo lleno de agua helada, conto hasta tres y se lo hecho por encima. **-¡Aaahhhh!S, Sting maldito… Te juro que te arrepentirás de esto… -Claro, claro, ángel. -¿Y ese mote? -Ehhh, pues no sé, los espíritus me recuerdan a los ángeles y bueno… -Jejeje, me gusta, bueno, vayamos a desayunar con los demás**. -Se dirigieron al salón, donde el otro grupo ya estaba desayunando.

Miranda: **¡Hey! Lulu, desayunemos juntas. -Claro Mimi.**

Iyori: **¿Qué tal chicos? -¿No os parece que Lucy-chan esta hoy muy guapa? -¿Q-que? Pues, para nada, yo creo que es más guapa… Esto… Miranda, si Miranda es más guapa que Lucy. - Ara, ara, parece que a Sting le gusta Lucy-chan, ¿No creen?** -Los demás asintieron mientras veían a sonrojarse por completo. - **Eso es mentira, además… Ella está con Natsu… -¿No nos dijo que quería olvidarle? -Sí, pero… Bueno que no me gusta. ¡Lucy! Vamos a entrenar. -Claro. -** Los dos se fueron hacia un campo que había cerca seguidos por Rogue.

Sting: **Bien ángel, hoy entrenaremos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tu contra mí.** -La rubia asintió, estaba decidida a hacerse más fuerte, tenía que hacerse más fuerte. **Ahora veremos cómo se te da, lo único que tienes que hacer es golpearme hasta que me rinda o hacer que me quede en el suelo durante diez segundos. -Vale.**

Lucy se coloco en posición de defensa mientras que Sting estaba de brazos cruzados, se concentro y corrió hacia él, que se movió hacia la derecha para esquivar el golpe, Lucy retrocedió un poco, de repente repitió lo que había hecho antes, Sting de nuevo se movió hacia la derecha, pero lo que hizo Lucy fue darle una patada giratoria, la cual hizo que retrocediera mirando a Lucy con desafío. **-Ara ara, parece que no se te da tan mal.** -Lucy no contesto y se acerco un poco más a, rápidamente saco su látigo y le enredo los pies, haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero él la agarró para que cayese con él, rodaron por una pendiente hasta que consiguió frenar quedando por encima de Lucy.

Lucy: Sting **... Esto, es muy vergonzoso…** -Este se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba y bajo la guardia, a lo que Lucy respondió haciéndole rodar acabando ella encima esta vez. **-¿Y esto no es vergonzoso? -Solo lo es si tú lo piensas, Jejeje, bueno, vayamos a ver a Rogue. -Claro.**

Los dos caminaban hacia un Caleb en calzoncillos, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar meditando. A Caleb le hizo sentirse incomodo, pero vio que Lucy seguía caminando tan tranquila y decidió seguir caminando.

Lucy: **Rogue , hemos acabado la pelea, ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos? -Claro.** -Dijo Caleb, a lo que los dos asintieron, decidieron hacer un juego, cada uno pondría un reto respecto a sus habilidades, si no lo completaba tenía que contar un secreto.

Sting: **Lucy, abre tres puertas del zodiaco. -Vale, ¡Puerta del toro dorado! ¡Abierta! ¡Taurus! ¡Puerta del león! ¡Abierta! ¡Leo! ¡Puerta de los gemelos, yo te abro! ¡Géminis!** -Seguido de eso aparecieron los tres espíritus. **-Holaaa.** -Dijeron los gemelos. **-El cuerpo de Lucy-san es increíble.** -Dijo Taurus. **-¿Necesitas algo, preciosa?** -Dijo Loke mientras que cogía a Lucy en estilo princesa. **-Bajameeee.** -Dijo Lucy mientras pataleaba en los brazos de Loke. **-Gracias, bueno, siento haberos llamado, estamos entrenando. -Claro preciosa, todos esperamos con ansias que te hagas más fuerte.** -Lucy sonrió mientras veía a sus espíritus desaparecer. **-Hey, ángel, no se suponía que solo podías abrir dos puertas al mismo tiempo. -Sí, bueno, pero ahora no estoy muy cansada, y solo las he abierto durante un momento, creo que es hora de ir a comer con los demás.**

En el gremio

Todo estaba calmado sin Lucy, ni si quiera volvía al estado de antes de su entrada al gremio. Cana apenas bebía, casi nunca había pelea, todos estaban en silencio, Dragneel casi siempre estaba enfadado, las chicas habían perdido su sonrisa, parecía que el gremio hubiese muerto, incluso Laxus y Gajeel se veían mas apagados.

Levy: **Maestro, ¿No nos puede decir algo más sobre la misión de Lu-chan? -Lo siento, pero ya sabéis, eso es confidencial una vez el mago haya elegido la misión. -Maestro, Lucy lleva una semana fuera y no sabemos nada de ella, ni si quiera nos ha mandado una triste carta, no sabemos ni de qué va la misión.** -Dijo una Erza triste. **-Bueno, bueno, lo que sé es que va un miembro de cada gremio, los cuales son, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Marmaid Heels, Quatro Cerverus y Fairy Tail. Allí se dividen en dos grupos de tres con la misión de eliminar gremios oscuros, creo que tienen el domingo como día libre, pero no pueden salir del pueblo en el que se encuentran, no sé si les darán algunas vacaciones, o a algo por el estilo. -¿Cómo que hay mas gremios? ¿Hemos dejado a Lucy que vaya sola junto con un integrante de un gremio que es nuestro rival, y con algún pervertido de Blue Pegasus? -La verdad es que no había pensado en eso, pero sabemos que Lucy sabe defenderse, seguramente se haya alejado de esos gremios, y la podremos ver en tres años, seguramente vuelva a los tres para vernos. -Espero verla pronto. -Yo también, hija, yo también.**

En casa de Natsu:

Mujer: **Hey Natsu, me dijiste que cuando le hubieses sacado a Lucy lo que querías admitirías nuestra relación, ahora que Lucy se ha ido, ¿Por qué no lo dices en el gremio? -Ay, mi albina, todos están enfadados con migo por ponerle les cuernos y hacer que Lucy se marchase del gremio, si digo que somos novios todos te echaran la culpa, tu espera unos meses, para entonces Lucy habrá vuelto herida o se habrán calmado las cosas.**

En el gremio:

Wendy: **Maestro, han pasado diez días desde que Lucy se fue y no da señales de vida, queremos saber cómo esta nuestra compañera. -Ya lo sé, Wendy, yo también me pregunto que estará haciendo mi hija, pero su petición fue que nadie fuese a por ella.** -Cuando dijo esto alguien llamo a la puerta, la persona que la abrió fue una chica peli rosa con traje de maid. **-¡Virgo! ¿Le ha pasado algo a Lucy? -No, la princesa está bien, simplemente me manda para darle una carta al maestro, también dice que le da igual si los demás la leen, pero que primero la leerá el maestro, -Bien, muchas gracias Virgo, la leeré en voz alta si no te importa.** - **Claro que no, ahora me retiro con la princesa.** -Dijo mientras que salía por la puerta.

-Hola a todos, siento haberme marchado sin despedirme de nadie, bueno, excepto de Gray, aunque no lo supiese, perdón por eso Gray, aquí estoy muy bien, por las mañanas hago entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sting, un miembro de Sabertooth, y entrenamiento de armas con Rogue, un miembro de Blue Pegasus, por la tarde entreno con mis espíritus y por la noche nos reunimos todos a hablar de nuestros progresos, me he hecho muy amiga de Miranda, un miembro de Marmaid Heels, también he entablado amistad con los dos integrantes de los gremios Quatro Cerverus y Lamia Scale, de vez en cuando nos juntamos para aprender cosas de cada magia. He hecho muy buenos amigos, estoy muy contenta aquí, un beso para todos. Os quiere, Lucy. Pd: Quería haber mandado al carta pasada la primera semana, pero el entrenamiento es muy duro, y quiero hacerme fuerte, intentare escribir semanalmente, pero no os prometo nada.

Erza: **¿Cómo que esta de equipo con alguien de Sabertooth y de Blue Pegasus? ¿Y cómo es que entrenan ellos dos solos? Maestro, hay que sacar a Lucy de ahí antes de que ocurra algo. -No, es cierto que yo también estoy preocupado por Lucy, pero es su decisión y hay que respetarla. -Pero… Me preocupa el chico de Blue Pegasus, ¿Y si intenta aprovecharse de Lucy ahora que está algo más vulnerable? ¿Y si el chico de Sabertooth la usa para chantajearnos? -No creo Erza, si Lucy dice que son de fiar seguramente lo sean, y ella sabe defenderse.**

Con Lucy.

Unai: (El representante del pueblo para el que trabajaban) **Buenas a todos los magos, han pasado tres meses desde que aceptasteis la misión y habéis eliminado pequeños gremios oscuros, pero hemos localizado un gremio oscuro peligroso, Grimoire Heart. Pensábamos que estaba extinto, pero parece ser que se ha vuelto a formar desde las sombras. Pondréis e practica el duro entrenamiento de este mes. En una hora tomareis un tren hacia Kyoto.**

Todos estaban en el tren, los pobres DS apenas podían mantenerse en pie, Lucy estaba sentada entre los dos chicos mareados y tenía a sus otros tres compañeros en frente suya. **-¿Y bien Lucy?** -Dijo Iyori. **-¿Y bien qué?** **-¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra cita? ¿Después de cumplir la misión?** -Dijo mientras ponía un tono seductor. **-Lo siento, pero no.** -Dijo Rogue intentando sonar convincente a pesar del mareo. **-¿Ahora a Rogue le gusta Lucy?** -Dijo Peck. **-No, simplemente no quiero que se junte contigo.** **-Además es de nuestro equipo.** -Dijo Sting intentando no vomitar. **-No queremos que se distraiga con personas como-.** -Se vio interrumpido cuando algo cayó sobre su hombro, era Lucy, que la noche anterior se había pasado con el entrenamiento de espíritus y estaba muy cansada. **-Duerme un poco, ángel.** -Dijo Sting mientras que acariciaba los cabellos rubios de la chica dormida. Los demás les miraron pensando que hacían buena pareja.

Después de una hora aproximadamente Lucy se despertó por el sonido del tren parándose, abrió los ojos lentamente miro hacia arriba y vio a Sting dormido, ella estaba apoyada en su hombro y él en su cabeza, se sonrojo bastante, pero seguía cansada y se volvió a dormir entre el hombro y el brazo que acariciaba su cabello, esa calidez le reconfortaba.

\- **Ángel, tenemos que salir del tren, ya hemos llegado -¿Eh? Ahhh, vale.** -Dijo la rubia mientras se desperezaba, pero lo que no sabía era que había alguien más que se mareaba a parte de los dos DS de su equipo.

Con el hombre que se mareaba. (Y dos peli azules)

Hombre mareado: **Un momento, pequeña ¿Tú también lo hueles? -¿El qué?** -Pregunto una excede color blanco. **-Esa es… Lucy, puedo oler su olor, y el de Natsu, pero… -Lo sé pequeña, yo también lo huelo. -Pero, ¿Cómo?** -La otra peli azul se acaba de despertar. **-¿Me he perdido algo?** -La otra peli azul dudaba si decírselo o no. **-Lo que pasa, es que hemos olido a Lucy, también tenia el olor de Natsu, pero… Antes de nada, (Le cuenta lo de las parejas entre los DS) lo relacionado con esto es que el olor de Natsu no es tan notable como debería serlo, no sé si lo hará por su cuenta o es involuntario, pero cuando decide pasar página, o cuando otro DS le deja su olor, el de Natsu se elimina, y con eso, los recuerdos de cómo se le pego el olor, prácticamente se olvida de que fueron pareja, Lucy esta decidida a pasar de Natsu, la verdad, no sé si alegrarme o no… -Yo creo que es lo más inteligente por parte de Lucy, espero que lo olvide todo.** -Dijo la peli azul con gafas

En el gremio:

Gray: **Hey, viejo, es martes, se supone que hace dos días habríamos recibido la carta de nuestra princesita. -¡Ya llegamooos!** -Dijo una peli azul con gafas seguida por un DS del hielo y una DS del cielo. **-Por cierto, hemos… sabido algo de Lucy… -¡¿El qué?!** -Exclamaron todos, hasta cierto peli rosa presto un poco de atención. **-No lo sabemos directamente, pero creemos que esta cerca de Kyoto, en la misión cuando pasamos por ahí, olimos casi igual a su olor. -¿Cómo que casi igual? -** Pregunto Erza. **-Bueno, el olor de Natsu seguía ahí, pero, como decirlo, estaba empezando a cambiar, y… Muy ligeramente notaba el de más personas, seguramente el de alguien de su grupo, pero me preocupa… -¿Cómo que el de otro DS?** -Dijo un peli rosa algo enfadado desde una esquina **. -¿Ahora te preocupas por Lucy?** -Dijo un Laxus irritado dirigiéndose al peli rosa, los demás le habían estado prestando atención desde que Gajeel dijo lo de Lucy. **-Pfff, claro que no, simplemente quiero conocer más DS para poder vencerlos e intentar averiguar algo sobre Igneel. -No cambiaras, ¿Cierto?** -Mascullo Gray.

Con Lucy:

Los seis magos estaban enfrente de las puertas del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart. Lucy estaba pegada junto con Sting y Rogue, la verdad es que sería su primera gran misión desde que había llegado, estaba bastante nerviosa.

Sting fue el primero en atravesar la puerta, todos se sorprendieron un poco ya que no esperaban tantos miembros para un gremio oscuro ya disuelto, eran unos 120 como mucho, Sting lanzo su rugido de dragón, seguido por el de Rogue, Lucy llamo a Loke, quien usaba su régulus mientras que Lucy golpeaba a los demás miembros, con ayuda de sus otros tres compañeros pronto derrotaron a todos los miembros, pero aun quedaba el maestro del gremio. Así que Lucy dejo descansar a Loke y llamo a Géminis le dijo que se transformase en ella, a lo que los gemelos obedecieron, también mando llamar a Sagitario para que cubriese la salida.

Entraron y vieron a un hombre totalmente cubierto por una capa, en cuanto noto de su presencia hizo un signo con las manos y de ahí salió un gas purpura, a la primera que alcanzo fue a Lucy, quien noto un gran aturdimiento, después de eso vio como un niño salía de detrás del hombre con capa y lanzaba hacia Lucy un remolino de agua, lo primero que pensó fue en Juvia y en Gray, instintivamente hizo varios signos con las manos y delante de ella salió una pared de hielo, parecida a las que hacia Gray, pero parecía ser más débil, las demás personas que presenciaron eso se sorprendieron un poco ya que no sabían que Lucy pudiese hacer eso, pero los DS no desaprovecharon su oportunidad e hicieron un ataque combinado ayudados por Géminis que se había transformado en Sting para ayudarles, de modo que los dos presentes del gremio oscuro quedaron inconscientes. Después de eso con una ampolla mágica llamaron a Unai para comunicar que la misión había sido un éxito y el otro grupo se encargo de llevarse a los maestros del gremio.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	4. Regreso

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

Después de eso con una ampolla mágica llamaron a Unai para comunicar que la misión había sido un éxito y el otro grupo se encargo de llevarse a los maestros del gremio.

En el gremio:

Gray: **Viejo hace cuatro días que Lucy debería haber mandado una carta para informar de su estado, pero no llega nada, ¿Y si durante una misión ha resultado herida? ¿O los de Sabertooth la han hecho prisionera? Viejo, necesitamos saber del paradero de Lucy.**

 **-Hijo, deberías saber que yo soy el más preocupado en todo esto ya que es una hija mía a la que yo autorice a ir, pero me sigo negando a deciros su paradero.**

Al día siguiente en el gremio:

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una peli rosa con traje de maid con un sobre en la mano, el maestro recibió a Virgo para los demás miembros del gremio vieran como se iba esperando con ansias la carta de Lucy, la cual el Maestro dejo en manos de Erza para que la leyese en voz alta.

\- Hola a todos, se que esta vez he tardado mucho más de lo que debería y me disculpo por ello, pero tenía que tomar un tren a Kyoto por culpa de Grimoire Heart, si, parecía ser que se había estado reconstruyendo desde las sombras, pero ya lo hemos vencido, la verdad es que, mientras que luchaba contra el Maestro del gremio me ocurrió algo un tanto, peculiar, cuando me iba a alcanzar un ataque de agua, pensé en Juvia y en Gray, después de eso no lo recuerdo del todo muy bien ya que estaba bastante aturdida, pero cuando "desperté" vi una pared de hielo en frente mía, parecida a las que crea Gray, bueno, escribiré una carta dentro de una semana PD: Bueno, lo intentare, os quiere Lucy.

Gray: **-Eso es raro, tal vez Géminis se haya transformado en mi para cubrir a Lucy, pero me pica la curiosidad por saber exactamente que paso.**

Happy: **-Natsu, ¿Crees que Lucy nos olvidará?**

 **-No lo sé Happy, la verdad, espero que no. -Pero Natsu ¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy para que se enfadase tanto?**

 **-Ya te lo he dicho Happy, yo no hice nada.**

 **-Aye, sir.**

Con Lucy:

Sting: **-Lucy ¿Qué tal estas?**

 **-Bien, gracias.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste lo del otro día?** -Dijo Rogue.

 **-Si te refieres a la pared de hielo no tengo ni idea, tal vez haya sido géminis.** -Dijo Lucy.

 **-Pero creía que géminis se había transformado en Sting para ayudarnos.**

 **-Bueno, creo que será mejor dejar el tema para otro momento o hasta que sepamos algo más relacionado con esto.**

 **-Yo creo que también**

Un tiempo después (Con Lucy):

Unai: **Como ya sabréis, estamos en navidades, y ya que este primer año lo habéis estado haciendo muy bien, el pueblo y yo hemos decidido dejaros pasar las navidades con quien queráis, en cualquier parte, eso es todo, estaréis autorizados a salir del pueblo a partir de mañana a las 12:00.**

Sting: **Lucy ¿Tu qué** **piensas hacer por navidades?**

 **-Bueno, supongo que volveré a Magnolia, aunque no sé si avisare en el gremio…**

 **-Nosotros también iremos a nuestros gremios.**

Con Lucy (En un tren):

 _Creo que no iré al gremio, no quiero verles todavía, y no me apetece ver a Natsu revolcándose con esa perra de pelo blanco, seguramente me quede en casa, o vaya a dar una vuelta, la verdad, no lo sé, bueno creo que dormiré un poco._

Lucy se despertó por el sonido que hacia el tren cuando llegaba a su parada. Cogió su maleta y se fue hacia su casa, como siempre iba caminando por el bordillo, hacia casi un año que no lo hacía, cuando se detuvo en frente de su casa se fijo que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en frente de su escritorio, era un chico de pelo azabache sin camiseta, en seguida le reconoció, sabía que aunque hubiese gente a la que no quería saludar, a él, se lo debía, así que entro en la habitación observando con cariño al chico dormido al lado de varias hojas de papel.

Lucy: **Gray, ya te he dicho que no puedes leer la novela todavía, no está acabada, y le prometí a Levy-chan que sería la primera en leerla.**

 **-¿Eh? ¡Lucy! Has regresado ¿Ya ha terminado la misión?**

 **-No, pero como el `primer año lo hemos hecho muy bien nos ha dejado pasar las navidades con quienes quisiésemos, claro que no esperaba verte por aquí.**

 **-Jeje, bueno, que puedo decir princesita, el gremio no es lo mismo desde que te fuiste, y las navidades no iban a ser lo mismo, casi todos pensaban en emborracharse hasta que se quedaran dormidos, y ese no es mi estilo.**

 **-Ya veo, siento decirte esto, pero no creo que vaya a pasar las navidades en el gremio, me parece que aun no estoy lista. No sé qué hare, pero no quiero que se enteren de que estoy en Magnolia, por favor, Gray, por favor, Onii-san.**

 **-Tsk, sabes que no podría negarme a un favor de mi princesita, y menos si me llama así. Está bien, no diré nada, pero cuando vuelvas a tu misión cumple con la carta semanal, que nos preocupas.**

 **-Claro.**

Gray salió de casa de Lucy algo aliviado de que lo de Natsu no le hubiese afectado tanto como para dejar de ser su princesita.

Lucy decidió darse un baño con sales perfumadas, debido al duro entrenamiento no se podría haber dado, y lo necesitaba, cuando salió del baño fue a ver que se podía poner, después de un rato rebuscando en su armario encontró una especie de corsé negro de tirantes que por debajo tenía una camisa sin mangas y una péquela corbata roja que sobresalía a la altura de sus pechos, también se puso una falda roja que tenia por en cima una tela negra semi transparente, un cinturón negro cubierto con brillantes excepto en la hebilla, unas medias que llegaban un poco por debajo de la falda de cuadrados negros y transparentes con una tira negra al final, unas botas negras y un guante negro en la mano derecha, se dejo el pelo suelto y se puso una gargantilla de cuentas plateadas, un anillo que parecía una serpiente en su mano izquierda y unas pulseras negra también en su mano izquierda. Después de eso salió a dar una vuelta.

Lucy iba caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de Fairy Tail, tuvo un momento de debilidad, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, la rozo con la punta de los dedos, iba a abrirla cuando se acordó de cierto peli rosa, cerro la mano y se la llevo al pecho notando como la tristeza le inundaba cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Gray, los del gremio se iban a emborrachar hasta caer rendidos. Dio media vuelta y se puso a caminar de nuevo. No había abarcado mucha distancia cuando vio un bar bastante grande, cuando entro se sorprendió al ver a uno de los barqueros que veía a menudo.

Lucy: **Una cerveza.**

 **-Claro Lucy-san, por cierto, hace mucho que no la veía, y es la primera vez que la veo bebiendo ¿Un mal día?**

 **-Algo así, más bien, aguantando demasiado lo de dentro.**

 **-¿Y si lo sueltas? -** Dijo el hombre de la barra señalando el escenario.

 **-Por probar.** -Dijo Lucy mientras que se acababa la cerveza.

Con Sting:

Sting: **-¿Seguro que este es Fairy Tail? Casi todos están bebiendo, no noto el típico espíritu de familia que se dice que es característico de aquí y tampoco veo a Lucy.**

 **-A mí tampoco me convence, es como si estuviese apagado, pero en la entrada ponía Fairy Tail, así que…**

 **-Oye ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?** -Dijo Gajeel.

 **-Esto, buscamos a una maga estelar rubia, Lucy, creíamos que estaría por aquí.**

 **-Lo sentimos ella está en una misión importante, ya quisiésemos nosotros que estuviese aquí con nosotros.** -Dijo Erza. _Parece ser que no le ha dicho a nadie que había vuelto, después de todo hizo lo que dijo._

 **-Bueno, si ese es el caso nos vamos, sentimos haberles molestado.**

 **-No es molestia, pero una pregunta, ¿De qué conocen a Lucy?**

 **-Ehhh, pues, la conocemos de… Esto, de, de cuando era pequeña, si, de pequeños solíamos estar mucho tiempo juntos los tres, sobre todo las navidades y bueno, cuando supimos que era una miembro de Fairy Tail pensamos en pasar las Navidades juntos, como de pequeños.** _Espero que se lo crean._

 **-Si ese es el caso está bien, si quieren cuando vuelva le decimos que vinieron, si nos dicen sus nombres.** -Dijo el Maestro, que hasta entonces había estado bebiendo.

 **-Claro, yo soy Sting y el es Rogue, nos vamos.**

Dentro del gremio:

Maestro: **Hijos, ¿No os suenan esos nombres que nos dijeron antes?, Sting y Rogue ¿De qué me sonaran? Hmm…**

 **-Un momento maestro, ¿Esos no eran los nombres de los amigos de Lucy de la misión?** -Dijo Erza revisando la primera carta que mando Lucy para después asentir ante todas las miradas de los presentes en el gremio.

 **-Pero si están fuera de la misión y pensaban que Lucy estaría aquí… ¡Es que ha regresado a Magnolia!** -Mientras que Levy decía esto un peli azabache se escabullía por la puerta cuando noto un aura oscura detrás suya…

 **-Gray, maldito, dime que sabes de Lucy.** -Dijo Erza con un aura oscura.

 **-Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie del gremio… Aaghhhh, es cierto, Lucy esta en Magnolia, antes de venir me encontré con ella en su habitación, pero me dijo que no estaba preparada para encontrarse con nosotros de nuevo, pero ahora no sé donde estará…**

Levy: **Yo propongo que vayamos a buscarla, si Gray la vio hace un poco en su cuarto y los chicos vinieron a buscarla por aquí es que debe de estar cerca ¿No?**

 **-Tal vez tengas razón.** -Dijo Gray.

Habían salido casi todos del gremio cuando vieron a los dos chicos de antes entrar en un bar que habían abierto hace poco, allí se encontraron con algo que no se esperaban, una Lucy vistiendo prácticamente de loli gótica y cantando en un escenario, solo se pararon en frente de la puerta escuchando a Lucy cantar.

 **I walk alone.** **Think of home. Memories of long ago. No one knows I lost my soul long ago**

 **Lied too much. He said that he´s had enough. Am I to much? He said that he's has enough**

 **Standing on my own. Remembering the one I left at home. Forget about the life I used to know. Forget about the one I left at home (…)**

Ando sola. Pienso en el hogar. Recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo. Nadie sabe que perdí mi alma hace mucho tiempo.

Mentí demasiado El dijo que tuvo suficiente ¿Soy demasiado? El dijo que tuvo suficiente.

De pie por mi cuenta. Recordando lo que deje en casa. Olvidándome de la vida que solía conocer. Olvidándome de lo que deje en casa

 **We have fire in our eyes. In the beginning I… Never felt so alive. In the beginning you… You blame me but…**

 **It's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don´t want to hear it anymore. I swear I never meant to let it die. I just don't care about you anymore. It's not fair when you say that I didn't try.** **I just don't care about you anymore. (…)**

Teníamos fuego en nuestros ojos. En el comienzo yo… Nunca me sentí tan viva. En el comienzo tu… Tú me culpaste pero…

No es justo cuando dices que no lo intente. Yo simplemente no quiero oírlo nunca más. Juro que yo nunca quise dejarlo morir. Yo solo no me preocupo más por ti. No es justo cuando dices que no lo intente. Yo solo no me preocupo más por ti.

Con Levy:

Estaba claro, esas canciones las había escrito Lucy para soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, sus compañeros estaban bastante alucinados, sabían que escribía una novela, la cual era buena, pero no sabían que supiese escribir canciones, ni componer una base, la cual estaba tocando con una guitarra eléctrica de color plateado, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy señalar a un lado cerca de ellos, donde señalaban eran los dos chicos que habían preguntado antes por ella, con el micrófono dijo que subieran, todos les dejaron un pasillito para que pasasen ¿Desde cuándo había tanta gente aquí? Un momento, también había cámaras de televisión ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto?

En casa de Natsu:

Estaba bastante decaído, había roto su "relación" con la chica de pelo blanco, se había dado cuenta, echaba de menos a Lucy, era navidad, y no podía pasarla junto a ella, todas las navidades las pasaban juntos, echaba en falta su olor a vainilla, para olvidar esos pensamientos que le atormentaban decidió encender la televisión, iba haciendo zapping hasta que vio a cierta rubia, subió el volumen y presto atención a lo que decía el presentador.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	5. Visita

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) Iba haciendo zapping hasta que vio a cierta rubia, subió el volumen y presto atención a lo que decía el presentador.

Presentador: **Aquí estamos en el nuevo bar de moda de Magnolia, pero no por su bebida ni decoración, si no por su música, nuestra maga estelar favorita de Fairy Tail ha hecho acto de presencia después de casi un año desaparecida, y lo ha hecho a lo grande, en navidades, con canciones que están sorprendiendo a todos, aquí se las dejamos.** -Natsu escucho con atención las canciones, se dio cuenta de que iban dirigidas a él, era cierto, Lucy estaba decidida a pasar página. En cuanto se acabaron las dos canciones Natsu fue corriendo hacia el bar.

En el bar:

Cuando los dos chicos subieron al escenario Lucy les dio un micrófono a cada uno y les dijo algo al oído, después de eso cogió la guitarra y siguió cantando pero acompañada de esos dos chicos.

 **I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you. I could be fake. I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you.**

 **You thought you were standing beside me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

 **You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.** **(…)**

Podría ser mala. Podría estar enfadada. Sabes que podría ser justo como tú. Podría ser falsa. Podría ser estúpida. Sabes que podría ser justo como tú.

Pesaste que estabas a mi lado. Solo estabas en mi camino. Estas equivocado si piensas que seré justo como tú.

Pensaste que estabas allí para guiarme. Solo estabas en mi camino. Estas equivocado si piensas que seré justo como tú.

(Las canciones EVIDENTEMENTE **NO SON MIAS,** son del genial grupo Three Days Grace, el cual os recomiendo, los nombres de las canciones por orden son ON MY OWN, LET IT DIE y JUST LIKE YOU, por si queréis escucharlas bien y entender el mensaje)

Los tres magos que se encontraban en el escenario empezaron a reír por su "actuación", no fue hasta entonces que Lucy noto a presencia de sus compañeros del gremio, *Gotita de sudor en su frente* _Se suponía que había empezado a cantar para quedarme a gusto con mis problemas con el gremio y gracias a ello llamo su atención, pero no está Natsu, eso lo mejora un poco, pero también esta cierta zorra blanca a al que le tengo rencor, ella también me mira con furia._

Levy: **Lu-chan, ¿Cómo no nos dijiste que venias? ¿O que componías canciones? ¿O que las ibas a cantar en público? Anda, esos son los chicos de antes… -Levy-chan, la verdad es que no estaba planeado, ha sido simple… Improvisación, creo que debería irme, estoy algo cansada.** -Dijo Lucy seriamente, la verdad, antes se sentía mejor, alegría, desahogo, alivio, pero ahora, es como si no sintiese nada, era una muñeca con vida, era algo extraño, había sido un cambio repentino. **-Lucy, te echaba mucho de menos, no te puedes ir ahora, tenemos mucho que contarnos, hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte.** -Dijo Erza con un brillo en sus ojos que no era normal. **-Ya lo he dicho Erza, creo que sería mejor irme a dormir, estoy cansada. -Pero…** -Dijo Gray. **-Ya, no penséis que he venido a veros ni a visitar Fairy Tail, solo quería ver Magnolia, ese pueblo era claustrofóbico, ahora, creo que me voy a dar una vuelta, Sting, Rogue, ¿Venís? -Claro.** -Respondieron los dos observando los ojos abiertos de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Con Lucy:

Lucy: **Chicos, siento haberme comportado así, es solo que, no sé, como decirlo, no estaba enfadada, más bien indiferente, como si no sintiese nada, ha sido algo raro, bueno, ¿Nos divertimos estas Navidades juntos o practicamos el silencio incomodo en el cual todos somos expertos?** -Los tres empezaron a reír, y así se pasaron toda la noche, dando vueltas por los bares que había por ahí.

Con el gremio:

Natsu: **Ey chicos, ¿Dónde está Lucy? La he visto por la tele, esas dos canciones las ha cantado muy bien…** _Claro, como estaba viniendo hacia acá no pudo ver la última actuación._ Pensó Erza para contestar **-¿Y para que quieres ir a verla? No creo que ella quiera volver a verte, además… -Además ¿Qué? -Ha cambiado Natsu, ella ha cambiado… -¿Cómo que ha cambiado? -Como te lo explico Natsu, al principio lo único que veíamos cambiado en ella era su ropa, pero cuando hablamos con ella, estaba muy fría, muy esquiva, dijo que estaba cansada como excusa y se marcho co-.** -Se detuvo rápidamente Erza llevándose las manos a la boca. **-Espera ¿Lucy venia con alguien? No puede ser… Tengo que encontrarla. -Natsu…** -Dijo cierta chica desde la distancia…

Con Lucy:

Lucy: **¡Sting! Pelea conmigo. -Lucy, estás borracha, Sting no le hagas caso.** -Dijo Rogue acercándose a una Lucy tambaleante. **-¡No Rogue! Esto es entre mi Ángel y yo. -No soy tu Ángel, y ahora, ¡Pelea! -Como tu digas MI-AN-GEL.** -Dijo Sting, recalcado sus últimas palabras. **-No, creo que los tres deberíamos irnos a dormir, yo tengo un amigo por aquí cerca ¿Os puedo dejar solos? -Pues claro que si BAKAAAA, no somos críos, y si tuvieses que preocuparte por alguien seria por el rubio. -No me llames rubio, además, tú también eres rubiaaaa. -Bueno, creo que debería irme, nos vemos, Sting, Lucy-nee. -¿Cómo me has llamado Rogue? -Ah, perdón Lucy, lo que pasa es que hubo un tiempo en el que cuidaba de una niña a la que llamaba así, llevábamos dos años viviendo juntos, pero un día desapareció y no la volvió a ver más, me recuerdas bastante a ella. -Oh, Rogue, puedes llamarme así si quieres, pero ahora creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, nos vemos mañana…** -Los dos iban apoyándose el uno en el otro intentando llegar a su casa de una sola pieza, cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta a duras penas.

Lucy: **Rubio, voy a darme un baño, apesto a alcohol, tu puedes dormirte en el sofá.**

Lucy se fue quitando la ropa, se metió en la bañera vacía y dejo que el agua fría de la lucha le limpiase esa sensación de mareo a causa del alcohol, cuando se sintió "limpia" cambio el agua fría por agua caliente, noto sus músculos relajarse. -Salió de la ducha con una toalla pensando que estaba sola, pero cuando miro bien había un rubio sentado sobre su cama.

Lucy: ¡ **Rubio! Sal de aquí, estoy saliendo del baño. -Eso ya lo puedo ver.** - _Dios, con esa toalla se podían apreciar sus preciosas piernas y sus grandes pechos, ya no olía a alcohol, olía a vainilla… (Aunque seguía estando algo borracha XD )_ **-¿Y qué pasa si quiero quedarme Ángel?**

 **-Bueno, yo paso de pelear, pero te lo advierto, atraviesa un centímetro del medio de la cama y te matare.** -Mientras un aura oscura salía de ella.

 **-Hai, hai, buenas noches Ángel, me pido el lado de derechoooo.**

 **-¿Eh? No, el lado derecho es el mío.**

 **-Entonces ponte en el**. -Dijo mientras que la agarraba de la muñeca y la tumbaba en la cama iniciando una "pelea", ninguno sabían porque peleaban, pero en seguida los dos estaban dando vueltas debajo de las sabanas (Lucy seguía con la toalla sujeta en el pecho XD ) Sting intento tirar de la sabana para salir de esa pelea absurda, pero en vez de eso agarro su toalla y se la quito, después de verla sin nada cubriéndola se puso algo nervioso y empezó a dar vueltas hasta estar por encima de ella, iba a quitarse de encima, pero le impregno ese dulce olor a vainilla, se fijo en que su pelo dorado brillaba más que nunca a la luz de la luna, esos grandes ojos marrones color café que le atrapaban, sin darse cuenta se estaba agachando dirigiéndose a sus suaves labios, pero cuando estaba a pocos milímetros de su boca capto un olor distinto al de Lucy, lo reconoció y se alejo lentamente del cuerpo de Lucy.

Lucy: **Sting…** -Se detuvo unos instantes.- **¿Por qué?**

\- **Porque aun no lo has superado del todo, tienes que pasar página, ahora no es el momento, esperare a que estés lista.**

\- **Sting… Yo, lo siento…**

\- **Y eso ¿Por qué? Un año no es suficiente, es más, lo estás haciendo mejor de lo que pensaba, tranquila, por mí está bien, pero hasta entonces déjame darte un beso de buenas noches.** -Dijo mientras se agachaba para darle a Lucy un beso en la frente, pero cuando estaba a poca distancia de ella, algo le impidió avanzar, le habían golpeado. Lucy volteo y alcanzo a ver el rostro lleno de furia de un peli-rosa, vio a Sting confuso y al DS listo para golpearle de nuevo, pero esta vez con fuego en sus puños.

Con Natsu:

Lo estaba oliendo, el inconfundible aroma de Lucy, a vainilla, pero notaba el olor muy disperso, como si Lucy estuviese alterada, seguí su olor hasta que llegue a su habitación, la vi desnuda, debajo de un DS rubio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verla tranquila, no estaba haciendo nada por librarse de ese hombre, es más, parecía de acuerdo. Entonces vi como se agachaba para besarla, no pude contenerme, le di un puñetazo, pero eso no servía, notaba como la ira crecía en mi interior, mis puños se encendieron involuntariamente, iba a pegarle hasta que vi a Lucy, se estaba tapando con la sabana mirándome muy asustada, me detuve, nunca la había visto así.

Narrador:

Lucy cubriéndose con la sabana fue a ver a Sting, aunque el golpe había sido fuerte el parecía estar bien, después de comprobar esto giro para ver a Natsu, que estaba mirando la escena con una cara sombría.

Lucy: **-Ice Maker Sword.** -Le sale como un acto reflejo, hace los mismos movimientos que Gray y consigue una espada de hielo, con la que apunte a Natsu. - **No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, cerebro chamuscado.**

\- **Luce... ¿Quién es este? ¿Y por qué dejas que te bese? ¿Y por qué estas desnuda?**

\- **La que tendría que hacer preguntas seria yo, ¿Por qué estas en mi casa? ¿Por qué has pegado a Sting? ¿Y por qué no estás con la zorra de Mira-Jane?** (Desvelo la identidad de la zorra peli-blanca Woooo. Si quieren que haga un capítulo sobre como paso esto díganlo)

\- **Luce, yo…**

 **\- No, fuera de mi casa si no quieres que te de una paliza, y no me refiero a una paliza como te las solía dar o como te las da Gray o Erza, una de verdad**. -Dijo acercándose a Natsu con la espada de hielo aun apuntándola hacia él, quien, anonadado por la conducta tan brusca de Lucy se fue por la ventana, justo como había venido. **-Puff, sentía que si se quedaba un poco mas no aguantaría la risa, no me puedo creer que se haya tragado el royo: "Lucy seria". Bueno, como eres mi invitado yo dormiré en el sofá, pero necesito mi pijama, esta debajo de la almohada.** -Dijo Lucy señalando la cama, Sting le dio el pijama, Lucy se cambio y le devolvió las sabanas con las que se estaba tapando dirigiéndose hacia el sofá para dormirse.

Al día siguiente en el gremio:

Maestro: **¿Qué tal os fue con Lucy? Oí que la visteis.**

\- **Vera, maestro, Lucy estaba muy seria, muy distante, creemos que Natsu fue a buscarla, todavía no sabemos a cerca de eso, pero esperamos que vuelva a ser nuestra Lucy de siempre.** -Dijo Erza.

- **Mas que sería yo la noté… Como explicarlo, no estaba siendo hostil hacia nosotros, más bien indiferente, como si no quisiese transmitirnos ningún sentimiento.** -Dijo Levy.

\- **Estoy de acuerdo con Levy, era más es indiferente que seria.** -Dijo Gray jugando con la comida que tenía en frente ignorando a una peli-azul que la miraba muy preocupada a su lado, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, no vieron a nadie entrar, pero escucharon un quejido, entonces vieron a una rubia en muy mal estado arrastrarse desde la puerta.

Todos: **¡Lucy!**

\- **W-wendy…** -Murmuro a duras penas.

El primero en reaccionar fue Gray, la cargo en su espalda viendo como Lucy ponía una mueca, la tumbo en una mesa justo cuando vino Wendy guiada por Erza seguida por Charle.

\- **Lucy, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Necesitamos saber qué te pasa para que Wendy pueda curarte.** -Dijo Erza

\- **Yo-yo, tengo resaca.** -Todos los presentes se caen para atrás moviendo una pierna (A lo muerto) - **O-oye, ¿Qué es lo que os pasa?**

\- **Moo, Lu-chan, pensábamos que te había pasado algo de verdad.** -Dijo Levy.

\- **Pero me duele mucho la cabeza…**

\- **Eso es lo que pasa cuando te coges un buen pedo sin estar acostumbrada al alcohol.** -Dijo Cana que no había perdido tiempo para volver a coger su barril de cerveza.

\- **Bueno, supongo que aun así debería curarla, parece estar pasándolo bastante mal.** -Dijo Wendy mientras que se le caía una gota de sudor en la frente viendo a Lucy agarrarse la cabeza.

\- **Muchas gracias Wendy, en serio, no recordaba que la resaca fuera así, hace mucho que no bebo, y después de poder hablar correctamente quiero disculparme con todos por lo de anoche, no sé que me paso.**

\- **Tranquila princesita, entonces ¿No estás enfadada con el gremio?** -Dijo Gray.

\- **Bueno, no sé si perdonare a Natsu algún día, pero no tengo motivos para estar enfadada con vosotros.** -Dijo Lucy

\- **¿Entonces volverás?** -Dijo una Erza emocionada.

\- **Pero la misión aun no se ha acabado, aun faltan dos años, y no puedo manchar el nombre de Fairy Tail. Pero intentare cumplir con la carta semanal para no preocuparos.** -Dijo Lucy en lo que entraba alguien al gremio.

\- **Oi Ángel, te dejaste las llaves en casa, por cierto, me encontré con Rogue y dice que el tren sale en unas horas, así que vete dando prisa.** -Dijo un rubio con las llaves de Lucy en la mano.

\- **¡¿Ángel?!** -Exclamaron los miembros del gremio en cuanto lo oyeron.

 _Siento tardarme tanto, pero se me empezaron a ocurrir muchas ideas sobre otras historias (Que tal vez publique) Y no quería arriesgarme a olviadrla (Lo cual me pasa mucho -_-) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

 **Annima:** jeje, yo tambien hubiera pensado eso, pero es por eso que decidí cambiarlo, yo con mis locas ideas de parejas XD.

 **:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia, intentare no tardar tanto para la próxima.

 **lau-chan200111:** Gran verdad, porque a mí no me convence el natsu tan inocente. CX

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	6. La verdad sobre los amates

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO PARA EXPLICAR COMO ACABARON NATSU Y MIRA-JANE JUNTOS ya que muchos no lo entendían, algo normal, porque yo me pongo a imaginarme cosas y no paro XD) Advertencia: **Lemmon.**

Natsu se había quedado hasta tarde en el gremio porque Lucy estaba con Levy y Happy se había ido de misión con Charle y Wendy. Empezó a pensar en cómo sería hacerlo con Lucy sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular, cuando salió de su trance se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Mira-Jane, por un momento le pareció ver a Lissana en ella, tal vez era a causa del alcohol, la miro fijamente.

\- **Natsu ¿Estás bien?** -Pregunto "la demonio"

\- **¿Lissana?** -Pregunto mareado y algo confundido.

\- **Natsu, creo que estas algo borracho, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.** -Dijo saliendo de la barra (Que parece que nunca lo hace) XC.

Natsu iba caminando apoyado en la mayor de los Strauss hasta que llegaron a su casa, se paró para descansar un poco mirando al Dragneel para que le viniese a la mente un recuerdo:

\- **Claro que se leer, Igneel me enseño.** -Dijo un Natsu pequeño casi llorando.

Mira-Jane pensaba que cuando Natsu se ponía a llorar se veía lindo, se sonrojo ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo con el novio de una amiga.

\- **Mira ¿Me puedes acompañar a la cama?** -Pregunto un Natsu "fuera de combate"

\- **C-claro Natsu.** -Dijo ruborizándose la albina porque lo había mal-pensado todo.

Mira estaba llevando a Natsu a la cama, cuando se tropezó a causa del peso del DS de modo que ella quedo por encima de él tumbados en la cama, ella tenía las manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza del Dragneel, la demonio fue acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de Natsu, el estaba tan borracho que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso hasta que noto los labios de la albina posarse sobre los suyos, metió un poco la lengua en los labios de Natsu mientras que el abría la boca dando vía libre a Mira, quien no la desaprovecho y empezó a jugar con la lengua del peli-rosa, la cual no se quedo quieta y empezó a moverse imitando los movimientos de la albina, la que había apoyado el peso de su cuerpo en el de Natsu y con sus manos enredaba el pelo del Dragneel, se separaron por falta de oxigeno, se miraron, ella quería mas y el no constaba con todas su facultades. La albina se deshizo de su vestido y se sentó dejando que su intimidad frotase la hombría de Natsu (Uy que finolis me he puesto) volvió a acostarse sintiendo la erección de su acompañante y sonriendo por ello, dirigió la atención de su boca al cuello del peli-rosa besando, chupando y mordisqueando para dejar un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su oreja y empezó a morder el lóbulo de Natsu, el cual empezaba a soltar algún que otro leve gemido, después de eso le ayudo a quitarse su camiseta y sus pantalones, era muy notoria la erección de Natsu, ella se quito el sujetador, le dijo que se tumbase, el obedeció, ella se tumbo encima suya pero a la inversa, acarició y masajeó su pene a través del bóxer negro que llevaba, el notaba los pecho de Mira apoyarse en el, de vez en cuando daba algún gemido, la albina le despojo de sus calzoncillos dejando el deseo de Natsu a la vista, empezó a chupar solo la punta, para ir poco a poco bajando su lengua, se la metió en la boca sacando a Natsu varios gemidos, el acabo corriéndose cubriéndole la cara con su corrida, mira se quito sus bragas, Natsu seguía tumbado, ella se sentó de una vez sobre el miembro de Natsu soltando un gemido, notó como su acompañante se levantaba poniéndola a ella a cuatro patas, empezó a mover sus caderas como diciéndole al Dragneel que podía seguir, el empezó a sacar y a volver a meter su miembro para disfrute de ambos, cuando los dos intensificaron sus gemidos Mira le obligó a detenerlo, se sentó enfrente de Natsu doblando las rodillas mirándole con lujuria, el entendió y le empezó a meter el pene poco a poco, ella solo se sentía derretir, cuando le acabo de meter el pene Natsu hizo lo mismo que ates pero más deprisa, abrió de piernas a Mira echándoselas hacia atrás para gozo, en su habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar el uno contra el otro , ella noto algo cálido inundarla y después se corrió quedándose dormida junto a Natsu.

Al día siguiente:

Natsu: - **¿Mira-Jane? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?** -Pregunto despertándose.

\- **Bueno… Ayer tuvimos sexo**. -Dijo la albina con una sonrisa picara.

\- **Y… ¿Esto se podría repetir?** -Pregunto el Dragneel.

\- **Siempre que quieras.** -Dijo la demonio acercándose al miembro de Natsu, el cual no se molesto.

Mira no empezó poco a poco como la noche anterior, se metió el pene e la boca cuando noto unas manos ayudándola con su movimiento notando como el miembro de Natsu le tocaba la garganta… Y se repitió la escena de ayer en la noche.

(Resumen, Natsu echaba de menos a Lissana y la encuentra en Mira-Jane, y a Mira-Jane… Le gustaba Natsu de pequeño y ahora pues le sigue gustando) Yo con mis ideas, aunque era más por no poner a Lissana, que era muy típico.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
